El reflejo de Narciso
by Mihara E
Summary: [YaoiSlash] Un nuevo titan con sueños sobre el pasado de los elegidos, le abre los ojos a Neil para enamorarse del desendiente del heroe amante de Narciso. ¿Se repetira el romance de la era griega o Neil será rechazado? [Neilx?]


_Hola, hola a todos (si es que hay alguien ahi .) Les presento orgullosamente el primer fiction YaoiSlash en español de **"Class of the Titans"** (conocido por estos pagos como **"Academia de Titanes"**, je, je)_

_Bien, veamos... La principal razón que me movio para crear este FF fue el trabajo de _Kugan-The-Freak -885961- _(es un autor de slash de esta serie y simplemente amo sus historias aunque esten en inglés) Por eso y como por ser el primer capitulo no tengo ningun fan a quien dedicarselo, se lo dedico a **Kugan** (aunque dudo que vaya a leer esto .)_

_El protagonista es mi queridisimo **Neil** (porque estoy cansada de que se burlen de él) y pronto se le uniran mis otros dos favoritos: **Archie** y **Herry **(porque se me da la gana) Los otros titanes van a aparecer, pero como meros extras (nyajajaja... no le voy a dar dialogos a Teresa...) y la historia se va a centrar en la pareja de Neil y... papapapa... ya me estoy adelantando... mejor intenten adivinar con esta pista:_

_**La historia que narra Mene es de vital importancia para el enamoramiento de Neil. Traten de descubrir quien es el "amante" de Narciso.**_

_Ahora si, lean y dejen review que nos se les van a caer los dedos de la mano por escribir "me gusto", aparte de que contesto todo ¿entendieron?_

_Emiko Mihara_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.**_

* * *

"El reflejo de Narciso"

by Emiko Mihara

Capitulo 1 – Mene, el relator

- Muy bien, querido Neil. – se habló el rubio viendo su reflejo en el espejo de bolsillo que siempre llevaba con él – No es posible que no recuerdes como demonios llegaste aquí... – se reprochó un poco enfadado.

El rubio descendiente de Narciso se había escapado de la secundaria para así tener un tiempo de calidad consigo mismo y había terminado quien sabe cómo, en un pequeño bar en quien sabe donde. Servían bebidas y los camareros eran apuestos ("no tanto como yo" pensó Neil sin quitar su mirada del espejo cuando un chico de pelo castaño le trajo su té helado) pero ese sitio no era merecedor del tiempo y la presencia del joven héroe. De no ser porque el té estaba realmente bueno, Neil se hubiera ido rápidamente de ahí.

Fue una suerte que no lo hiciera.

- Jóvenes y señoritas¿me conceden su atención? – habló un hombre algo mayor en el micrófono del pequeño escenario situado en el centro del diminuto bar – Gracias. –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza cuando se hizo silencio – "Keres" se complace en presentar a un virtuoso poeta y relator. Ya deben de haber oído hablar de él y si no, lo lamento por ustedes... – rió al final acompañado en menor medida por la audiencia – Reciban por favor, con un cálido aplauso a: - se apagaron las luces y se encendió un reflector sobre un chico de cabello negro, vestido de azul – ¡Mene! -

Para sorpresa de Neil que en su vida había oído hablar de ese chico, el bar estalló en aplausos y chiflidos de aprobación, hasta que Mene levantó la mano y todos se silenciaron de nuevo.

- La historia que voy a contarles hoy... – comenzó en tono vago y casi soñador – Es lo que verdaderamente pasó. – terminó levantando su rostro, dejando que Neil por fin pudiera verlo.

Mene parecía no ser un chico mayor que él e incluso Neil tenía que admitir que era muy bien parecido (no tanto como él, pero casi) Tenía el cabello negro muy profundo, suelto y largo más allá de los hombros. La piel más bien oscura, lo que resaltaba más sus ojos verde claro. Traía un sencillo saco azul oscuro abierto con pantalón a juego, zapatos negros y remera negra. Aún cuando jamás en su vida lo había visto u oído hablar. Aún así... Aún así, Neil no podía evitar sentir que ya se conocían.

- Esta historia, amigos, es una tragedia entre muchas otras. Mas aún así, es una de las que más apenan el corazón, pues narra la muerte de mi querido Narciso. -

Si Neil creía conocerlo antes, ahora se sentía totalmente atraído por las palabras del joven. Dejó su vaso a un lado de la mesa, guardo su espejo y colocó toda su atención en el chico moreno, que en ese momento, elevó sus brazos en el aire y al irlos bajando lentamente, la luz del reflector se hizo más y más débil hasta que justo antes de apagarse, todo se volvió de un tono azul. Entonces Mene comenzó a relatar:

- Hace muchos años ya... Más de los que quisiera admitir en verdad... Su padre, un río, su madre, una ninfa... ¿Algo más bello podrían crear, que al hermoso adonis de nombre Narciso? – preguntó al aire, sacando suspiros de las chicas sentadas en la primera fila – Los años pasaron como estaciones y el una vez niño, se convirtió en todo un hombre. Su cabello rubio, relucía como el mismo Dios Sol... Sus ojos azules rivalizaban con las nítidas aguas del Mar de su Arcadia natal... – más suspiros. Mene se acomodó el pelo que le estorbaba en el rostro y las luces se volvieron más vagas, volviendo todo un poco más oscuro que antes. - Era demasiado hermoso... – sentenció con una mirada triste – No tardo en despertar amor en los corazones equivocados... Una ninfa, Eco, de la corte de Hera, se enamoró locamente de su belleza... Pero Narciso la rechazó, alegando que no le interesaban las mujeres. – dijo en tono casi desinteresado, rodando los ojos y varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar alrededor del salón.

«Están hablando muy alto. No me dejan escuchar» pensó Neil enfadado, dándose vuelta en su asiento, encarando a dos chicos que se reían detrás de él.

- ¿Podrían callarse para dejarme escuchar? – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo en tono un tanto despectivo y altanero. Los chicos lo miraron, se miraron y comenzaron a reír más fuerte. Luego de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa que ocupaban, se levantaron para irse.

Cuando Neil volvió a mirar para adelante (estaba bastante atrás en el salón) varias personas se estaban levantando para irse también. El rubio aprovechó esto para colocarse en una mesa más al frente, junto al escenario. Mene se había quedado en silencio, de brazos cruzados, esperando que los que querían irse se fueran, para que dejaran de interrumpir. Una vez de vuelta la paz al pequeño bar, las luces azules se tornaron rojas y la voz de Mene se volvió un poco más gruesa al comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

- Las ninfas, todas sin excepción, son muy rencorosas y no aceptan un 'no'. Fue por eso que Eco decidió que era tiempo de que Narciso se enamorara y que, al igual que a ella, le rompieran el corazón. Pero... ¿Cómo hacer eso? Narciso era tan bello que no importaba quien fuera, todos caían a sus pies. Entonces... ¿Cómo? – continuó en tono intrigante.

Neil estaba sentado en el borde del pequeño banquillo, nervioso y ansioso por oír más.

- Gracias al castigo de Hera por distraerla mientras Zeus la engañaba, lo único que le quedaba a Eco, era su voz, cosa que siempre había lamentado... hasta ahora. Resolvió su plan y llevó su voz flotando como murmullos en el viento hasta los campos Elíseos, para intentar encender la curiosidad de algún antiguo héroe. -

Las luces retomaron su tono azul y la voz de Mené volvió a dulcificarse, continuando con un tono tranquilo:

- Un héroe griego, fallecido largo tiempo atrás, descubrió que era Eco la que susurraba y llamándola por su nombre, le pidió que le dijera más... Después de describir con lujo de detalles al hermoso arcano, Eco le dijo al héroe que Narciso la había enviado en busca de su amor y de que sin duda él era el elegido por los Dioses, pues nadie más había respondido a sus cantos. –

Mene acomodó su cabello otra vez antes de continuar:

- El héroe le explicó a Hades y le pidió el poder para regresar a la tierra, pero el Dios de los infiernos se negó. Finalmente y después de horas de ruegos y suplicas, Hades le concedió el permiso para ir al mundo de los vivos, pero con una condición: Narciso no debía verlo. -

«¿De quien estará hablando?» pensó Neil, curioso... Jamás había oído a alguien contar la historia de su antepasado tan diferente a como la relataban los libros.

- El héroe viajó a Arcadia y buscó a Narciso por los bosques y montes. Cuando por fin lo halló, el joven arcano se había quedado dormido a la sombra de un árbol muy antiguo. El héroe se acercó y lo observó largo rato, memorizando cada facción, cada cabello, cada doblez de la túnica sobre ese cuerpo que debía pertenecer a los mismos Dioses. Sintiendo que su corazón estallaría si no se daba a conocer, subió a la copa del árbol y ocultándose entre las ramas, comenzó a hablarle al joven. Imprimió sus palabras de toda la dulzura que era capas de sentir y Narciso oyó cada una de sus palabras, pero al despertar y no encontrar a nadie, se decepcionó pensando que había sido solo un sueño. -

Una música muy triste, de piano, al parecer, inundó el ambiente. Mene continuó, con la música sonando de fondo, muy suavemente:

- Los días pasaron y el héroe continuó siguiendo al joven Narciso, esperando siempre el momento en el que, exhausto, se dejara caer dormido bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Era entonces que refugiado entre sus ramas, el héroe lograba hablarle. A veces, entre sueños, Narciso lograba responderle unas pocas palabras, para luego despertar y encontrarse solo. Tal como Eco lo había planeado, las palabras del héroe habían logrado conquistar el corazón de Narciso y ese amor de palabras soñadas se volvió el más terrible castigo para el joven arcano, pero... No, aún no era suficiente. -

La música cesó repentinamente y las luces azules se volvieron rojas una vez más. Mene guardó silencio unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y su faz hacía el suelo. Luego, continuó, con la voz un tanto ahogada:

- Una noche, mientras Narciso dormía en su cabaña, Eco buscó al héroe. Al dar con él, le dijo que Narciso estaba sufriendo mucho por creer que él no existía más que en sus sueños... Le dijo que Narciso lo amaba locamente, lo cual era verdad... Que ya no tenía que ocultarse porque Hades había visto lo puro de su amor... Y el héroe... le creyó. -

Las luces se tornaron azules y Mene paso sus manos morenas por su rostro y luego por su cabello, tirándolo hacía atrás.

- Esa misma noche, alentado por Eco, el héroe viajó hasta la cabaña de Narciso y sentándose junto a su cama, le habló. Le confesó que lo amaba tanto o más que él y que quería verlo... quería demostrarle que era real... Entonces lo cito en una parte alejada del monte, junto a un enorme lago de agua clara. -

Neil se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión... ¿Estaba Mene hablando del lago en el que...?

- Al despertar, Narciso se encontró solo una vez más y el dolor que desde hacía un tiempo oprimía su corazón, se intensifico un tanto más. Llegó a dónde su sueño lo había citado y se sentó a esperarlo. Las horas pasaron, lentamente... Y aún cuando lo espero, nadie se mostró ante él. Finalmente, el joven arcano se rindió al cansancio del viaje y se quedó dormido a orillas del lago. -

Mene se detuvo en el momento en el que el piano comenzaba a sonar de nuevo, solo que la melodía de ahora, era mucho más melancólica que la anterior.

- Cuando el héroe llegó, se acercó y deposito un único beso sobre los labios del joven arcano. Estuvo a punto de despertarlo, pero la llegada de Hades, alertado por Eco, lo detuvo. Hades profirió las mayores injurias hacia el héroe y aprisionándolo, lo devolvió al Reino de los Infiernos. Como castigo por haber intentado desobedecer sus indicaciones, le prohibió el regreso a la tierra por el resto de la eternidad. Nunca jamás volvería a ver a Narciso. -

Las luces se volvieron oscuras, entre negras y azules y Mene continuó relatando:

- Al despertar, Narciso estaba seguro de haber sentido el contacto de unos labios con los suyos y convencido de que su sueño no había querido despertarlo y se había vuelto a ir, decidió esperarlo en vela. Pasaron uno a uno los días y aún convencido que su amor de sueños iría a su encuentro, continuó esperando junto al lago de agua clara. -

Mene suspiró, y tirando su cabello para atrás una vez más, continuó:

- Para ambos, Narciso y el héroe, cada día que pasaba, era una agonía. El cuerpo del arcano comenzó a debilitarse por la falta de alimento, pero aún así, no se movió de al lado del lago de agua clara. Después de ver como el héroe sufría, Persephone intentó convencer a Hades para que le permitiera, aunque fuera por un minuto, ver a su amado. Cediendo ante el pedido de su esposa, el rey del infierno le concedió al héroe el poder reflejarse en las aguas del río Estigia y ver a través de ellas el rostro de su amado, siempre y cuando mantuviera la condición de que Narciso no lo viera. -

Neil estaba a punto de resbalar de su banco, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Creyó que le menor ruido podría interrumpía el relato de Mene y era lo que menos quería hacer. Hizo el esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio y continuó escuchando con la mayor atención.

- Cuando el héroe se asomó al borde del Estigia, no vio más que sombras. Más luego, una pequeña luz se extendió por la superficie en la que él veía su reflejo y este fue transformándose hasta convertirse en la figura de Narciso. El joven arcano no veía hacía las aguas, sino que les daba la espalda, impidiéndole al héroe ver su rostro. Sin medirse, el héroe gritó el nombre de su amado y este se giró a ver quien lo llamaba, cuando vio la imagen en el lago de agua clara. -

Mene se silenció repentinamente. La música era lo único que resonaba en al pequeño bar y las luces comenzaron a aclararse al tono azul del principio. El moreno suspiro y pareció querer continuar, justo cuando Neil se cayó finalmente del banco. Fue tanto el estrépito que causó (era un banco alto, un taburete) que casi todos los presentes se giraron a verlo y el propio Mene levantó la mirada hasta él.

- Lo... siento... – se disculpó Neil abochornado mientras se ponía de pie. Levantó el banco y se volvió a sentar, en silencio, notablemente colorado.

Mene se aclaró la garganta y continuó, como si nada hubiera pasado:

- Lo que Narciso vio no fue su reflejo, sino la imagen del héroe. No reconoció su figura, pero si su voz, y sin dudarlo un segundo, se dejó caer al lago en donde creyó, su amor lo esperaba... Narciso estaba tan débil que no fue capas de nadar de nuevo a la superficie y murió, en ese mismo lago en donde esperó durante tanto tiempo a su único amor... El héroe de sus sueños... -

La música se fue apagando lentamente, hasta perderse completamente. Las luces azules hicieron lo mismo, hasta que por unos segundos, el bar se quedó a oscuras. Un reflector blanco se prendió repentinamente y Mene se inclino frente a la audiencia, que estalló en ovaciones y aplausos.

- Aquí lo tuvieron. Mene, como siempre, en el "Keres" – dijo la voz del hombre mayor que lo había presentado, por el altavoz. Después de eso, Mene abandonó el escenario.

«¿Ya se terminó? Pero... Pero... ¿Quién era el héroe? No lo dijo» se enfado Neil.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la barra. Cuando el chico lo atendió le preguntó dónde estaba el camerino de Mene, porque quería hablar con él.

- Lo lamento, pero después de las presentaciones Mene se va casi de inmediato. – le respondió el chico notablemente apenado.

- ¿Casi de inmediato? – repitió Neil - ¿Qué hace antes de irse? – le preguntó poniendo su sonrisa ganadora, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Va a hablar con el jefe... para decidir su paga... – respondió el chico totalmente avergonzado, bajando levemente la mirada, sin escuchar siquiera a los clientes que lo llamaban al otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Decidir su paga? -

- Según cuanta gente venga, es lo que el jefe le paga. – respondió el chico, un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Y dónde es la oficina de tu jefe? – pregunto Neil aprovechándose del carácter "informativo" del barman.

- Por allá... junto al escenario... -

- Gracias. – dijo Neil regalándole una sonrisa como premio y se escabullo contra la pared, aprovechando la oscuridad y se metió por la puerta junto al escenario.

Estaba ahora en un pequeño pasillo. Al final, podía ver con claridad la puerta roja de salida para el servicio y un poco más cerca de él, una puerta cerrada de madera.

Se podía oír a dos voces hablando entre sí y acurrucándose contra la puerta para espiar a través del ojo de la cerradura, Neil pudo vislumbrar a Mene, sentado frente a un escritorio y detrás del mismo, estaba el hombre que lo había presentado.

- Mene... te pedí que dejaras las historias de Narciso... ¿Porqué insistes en—? -

- ¡Ya se lo dije! – interrumpió Mene descruzando las piernas – Si no narro mis sueños, no me deshago de ellos. – explicó, aunque Neil no entendió por completo en ese momento.

- ¿Sigues con esa farsa de los sueños, Mene? -

- ¡No es farsa! – se defendió el chico de pelo negro, poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos al hacerlo – Si pudiera hacerle ver una sola de mis visiones... – amenazó al anciano.

«¿Visiones?» repitió Neil en su mente.

- Basta Mene. No me importa lo que veas o lo que sueñes. – dijo en tono tranquilo el dueño del "Keres" – Te contraté porque tu talento como cuentista se estaba desperdiciando en esa plaza... -

- No. Me contrató porque necesitaba dinero. – lo corrigió el adolescente con un dejo irónico en su voz.

- ¡No voy a permitirte que me hables así! – gritó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Y yo no voy a permitirle que me siga utilizando! – le respondió con un grito igual de potente.

Neil, que estaba detrás de la puerta, pensó por algo así como una fracción de segundo en entrar a parar la inminente pelea, pero nada sucedió. El dueño del bar volvió a tomar asiento y unos momentos después, Mene lo imitó.

- Mene... Cuando te encontré, no tenías casa, ni comida, ni trabajo... – comenzó el hombre en tono tranquilo, entrelazando los dedos por sobre su estómago redondo y abultado.

Mene bufó y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada de él. El hombre continuó:

- Tu madre murió y tu padre te abandonó. No tienes a nadie, Mene... Solo estoy yo. -

Neil contuvo la respiración por dos segundos. Ese hombre tal vez sonó duro, pero se notaba un dejo de preocupación en cada palabra que decía. Finalmente y luego de unos minutos de silencio, Mene habló:

- Lo sé... – concedió devolviendo la mirada al hombre, que sonrió.

- Entonces... ¿Se acabaron las historias de Narciso? -

- No puedo prometerle nada. -

No hubo respuesta, por lo menos no una que Neil lograra oír. Viendo que después de recibir un sobre con unos cuantos billetes, Mene caminaba hacia la puerta, el rubio dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de allí y ocultándose detrás de la puerta de un armario de escobas que no había visto antes.

Mirando a través de la cerradura logró vislumbrar a Mene saliendo de la oficina. Llevaba una ropa diferente a la que traía en el escenario: ahora vestía pantalones negros holgados con zapatillas grises, una remera roja y sobre ella una camisa gris. Tenía el pelo atado en una media cola y en la espalda llevaba una mochila de cuero marrón con su nombre bordado en la solapa.

Mene caminó por el pasillo y salió por la puerta roja de servicio. Una vez cerrada, Neil salió del armario para intentar alcanzarlo.

La puerta por la que había salido Mene conducía al callejón a un lado del "Keres". Cuando Neil salió, miró a ambos lados tratando de adivinar hacia donde se había ido Mene. Finalmente y dejándolo todo a su suerte, decidió ir hacía la avenida en donde estaba la entrada del bar.

Por entre el tumulto de gente en la vereda, logró vislumbrar a Mene, caminando con paso tranquilo. Neil intentó alcanzarlo pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su suerte lo dejó de lado y perdió al morocho entre la enredadera de gente.

Dio varias vueltas intentando encontrarlo, pero no halló ni rastros de Mene. Dándose por vencido y viendo que ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde, decidió regresar a la secundaria.

«Tal vez pueda preguntarle a Hera» pensó Neil mientras caminaba con rumbo a la secundaria, sin percibir que alguien lo miraba atentamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que sonreía casi triunfante.

* * *

"Class of the Titans" © Studio B Productions and Nelvana, 2005 

"El reflejo de Narciso" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
